


Rejection

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 cafe's Angst Prompt Table. Rejection.





	Rejection

It’s the hardest thing.   
To love and not be loved in return.   
To be a doorstop.  
A means to an end.  
The scratch to an itch.  
To know it was meaningless, but to still go through the motions.

Bond had finally managed to invite Q back to his flat and Q had accepted the invitation. He’d been in rare form that day in the bullpen, tearing into the agents, encouraging his minions to do more, do better, go faster. It was that competence and why yes, even that wild hair that had caught and held Bond’s attention from the very beginning. He had been hard pressed to keep his eyes on the Turner piece at the museum. But now, maybe he should have.

“Then why did you say yes?”

“I told you it was just the one time, afterward. I was drunk and mad and you were available. You’re always available.”

Moneypenny pulled back from the door she had cracked open and listened. 

“Q.”

Moneypenny gasped a little but sucked it back in. That was Bond’s voice. Oh, how she wished she could look to see what was happening. She edged forward until her eye was just peeping through. Q was standing facing her, his fists balled up at his sides and Bond’s back to her. His shoulders were rigid. Oh good Lord what had she walked in on. 

“No. I will NOT get involved with you.” Q held up a hand and started ticking off his fingers. “1. It’s against company policy. 2. Double-ohs have a short lifespan. 3. I can’t afford to lose my position. 4. You’re a health risk, mentally, emotionally, physically. 5. I already have to tell my partner I cheated on them after they pissed me off, so no, I won’t go out with you. Stop bringing it up. Stop touching me!” Q jerked his shoulder back as Bond reached for him.

Bond’s hand hung in mid-air. “You used me.”

Q’s large eyes blinked behind his spectacles. He pushed them up his nose. “Affirmative.”

“But I thought…”

“What? That you were so good that one night would have me breaking up with my long-time partner just for you?”

“I’m NOT a plaything!”

“Aren’t you?” Q pushed his glasses up his nose. “Don’t you often play the ‘plaything’ as you so crudely put it for MI6?”

“That’s part of the job!” Bond spat out. “I’m not a whore in real life!”

“Could have fooled me.” Q turned and studied the bank of screens behind him. “Now, be gone. Before someone drops a house on you. I have work to do.” He glanced over his shoulder. “And so do you.”

Bond stood where Q had left him, his shoulders pushed back and he ran a hand through his hair.

Moneypenny bit her lip. Nothing good would come of them learning she had heard them. Even she couldn’t move heaven and hell.


End file.
